One Piece Shorts
by Silverwind the White Draconess
Summary: Just some One Piece shorts between my OC and the Straw Hat crew. Their main villains are the Vampire Pirates. Hope you all enjoy. Note: There is no promises I will always add more. It is mainly when I get ideas.


This is one of possible many I might do. This is mainly between my OC, Silverwind, with the Straw Hat pirates. I have been getting into the anime, so I thought, "Why not see if I can make a short story about it." It took me three tries to get what I actually liked. This is my third one. So, hope you enjoy. Please do tell me if I get anyone out of character.

* * *

1\. You Are Beautiful

I slowly opened my eyes to realize I was in my bed. Sitting up quickly, I hissed with pain. I placed a hand over my eye, causing me to stiffen in fear. My heart beat began to race realizing what happened, and why I have the sharp pain. A tear threatened to fall from my eye. I heard someone try to enter the room, so I lowered my gaze, making sure no one could see my left eye.

The person entered the room. "So, you are awake," came Sanji's calm voice. It was unusual for how calm he sounded. Normally he would swoon over me and ask if I needed anything. He calmly set a small table next to my bed. "I thought that maybe you might like something to eat," his gently placed a metal tray on the table. "Please do eat. You need your strength after that fight."

I never left my gaze from my blanket. "Thank you," I nearly mumbled under my breath. Giving a quick glance to Sanji, he looked concerned. It did not last long for he gave me a warm smile then makes his way to the door, leaving. Was something wrong with him? He... did not even try to see if I wanted anything. This confused me. My thoughts thought over his actions. I froze, but relaxed. "Maybe... maybe I not beautiful anymore," I muttered. What did it matter to me that I was not beautiful. I never cared anyway. So... why did it hurt me this time? I placed a hand over my eye, remembering why. "Right... I am missing an eye now," my heart raced again, and tears threatened to fall again. "M-my nightmare did come true," I buried my face into my hands, pulling my knees closer to my chest.

"She awake?!" I heard the familiar voice of Luffy. Sounded like he and Sanji were on the other side of the door. My whole body tensed. How long have they been there? How many others are on the other side of the door? "How is she?!"

 _Do not enter the room,_ I mentally pleaded. Sadly, knowing Luffy, he might just barge into the room. All I could do was pray to be alone for a while.

"Be quiet," I heard Sanji scold. "She is in no mood to talk."

I mentally thanked Sanji for the help. Lowering my hands, it was obvious I had misunderstood him. He did not mean to make me think that way. He saw that I did not want to talk and was not in the mood. Now he is simply just trying to help me. That was some relief. I heard a complain from Luffy, but finally agreed to leave. I heard the two leave from the door. Sighing, I looked around the room, wiping a stray tear from my right eye.

Removing the blankets, I got out of bed to make my way to the mirror that the girls had. It was mainly for make up or hairstyle set up, but no one said it could not be used for other uses. Standing in front of the mirror, I looked into it. A white gauze patch was taped over my eye. I even noticed some wrapping around my head and body. My heart ached at the sight. "So it was not a dream," I closed my eyes, remembering the fight I had not too long ago with those band of pirates that had considered themselves as Vampire Pirates.

The door opens once again. Looking over, I noticed it was only Chopper. Seeing me out of bed, he did not seem too pleased. "You are supposed to be in bed," he scolds me, to which I flinch. "Back in bed now. You need your rest."

Anxiety filled my stomach. "S-sorry, Chopper," I bowed painfully before making my way back to my bed. When I got cozy, I noticed Chopper was getting a remedy ready. "Now, I know the painkiller wore off, so I am making you another," he told me as he got it ready. When it was, he gave me the powder. "You have to consume it," he instructs. "It should help with the pain in your eye as well."

I looked to the powdered herbs. My thought went straight toward my eye. I quickly consumed it before lowering the bowl. "W-why me," I muttered.

Chopper looked toward me. "What do you mean?" He asked, but when he saw tears, he had no clue what to do. "Please stop crying, what is wrong?"

Shaking my head, I set the bowl to the side. "Nothing," I tried to suck it up, but buried my head in my hands again. The remedy would not kick in for another few minutes. "I-I am sorry. I... was never exactly... brave," I lowered my hand from my face again. "Just scared, is all. All I want is this to be over with."

"Do not worry," I looked to him with my only eye. "I am pretty sure you will be safe here," with that Chopper decided to change the bandages, which I allowed of course. I mean, he was the doctor of the crew after all. So I should let him do what is needed for my healing. He moved to my eye to replace the gauze, but I pulled away before he could even touch it. "Silver!" Chopper scolded. "If you do not let me replace your bandage, it could get infected!" Feeling guilty for flinching away, I relaxed, letting Chopper continue. "Geeze, you can be such troublesome sometimes," he mutters.

"S-sorry," I mumbled pathetically.

"There is nothing to be sorry about," Chopper glared. "It is not your fault you got this badly injured."

 **Flashback**

I sat in the crow's nest the ship had high up on the main mast. "The stars are beautiful tonight," I smiled. Each star twinkled as if like fireflies talking to one another. A smile was plastered on my face. I always love stargazing. Too bad the moon was not full tonight. That was when I just heard it. Looking down, I saw a ship heading toward us. Sitting up, I grabbed the spyglass. Aiming it toward the ship, I saw what I dreaded. "Vampire Pirates," I grumbled fearfully. What I knew about these pirates were that they acted like vampires, only going around the see and raiding other ships at night. Usually the crew never knew what hit them. That same thing was going to happen to us.

Making my way down the mast, I was about to call out to the crew. That was when I was grabbed. "What is a beautiful lady doing here out at sea?" Came the unfamiliar voice of the Vampire Pirate. I froze stiff in his grasp. "I think we should make sure you are kept silent before you give us away," he said, dragging me away from the ship. I tried struggling, but he tightened his grip. "I suggest you do not struggle unless you want to die," he drew blade, putting up against my neck.

As he dragged me away, I used what was left of my Lunar energy that had been stored up by. creating something. ' _I hope this can help them find me'_ I mentally thought. Before I knew it, I was on their ship. I watched as the ship I knew so well was getting raided. For a moment, I thought it was stupid to leave a sign behind of where I was; but now... now it seemed like a good idea. They could follow and retrieve their stuff again.

*Hours Later*

I sat in my jail sell below deck, curling up into to myself as I could. "I am such a lowzy night watcher," I mumbled to myself. Not daring to look around, I closed my eyes imagining what it would be like if I left the crew.

 _"Yay!" Cries Luffy, looking extremely happy._

 _"That annoying numbskull was never a good pirate anyways!" Zoro grinned._

 _"Let us Celebrate her disappearance!" Nami said, raising a wooden mug in her hand._

 _"Here here!" Cried everyone. They all proceeded to drink and dance, celebrating that I was no longer on the ship._

I tightened my fists so I could feel my nails starting to dig into my skin. "They are better off without me," I mumbled to myself aloud.

The jail cell door opened. "Come, you worthless creature," one of the crew members grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. "Seems your friends had decided to follow us," he pulled me to the top deck.

My stomach churned. They were only here for their treasure. I snort, giving the guy a grin. "You think they are here to get me?" I asked him as he looks at me. "They are only here for the stolen treasure." He gave me a questioning look. "I simply put a tracker bird to follow this ship. Wherever I am at, it follows," I grinned.

The crew glared at me with rage. "You pathetic human!" He cried out as he tossed me forward, hitting the stares. "What have you done! How can we fight in the sun!" I blinked for a moment. It was daylight? Then my smile grinned and I laughed. I was simply in denial. I knew this could be the end, and I just could not cope with it. So all I could do was treat this like a joke. The man stormed up to me, grabbing me by the throat. "You will pay for what you have done!"

I struggled in his grasp with both of my hands on his arm. That same arm that held my throat. "D-do whatever you w-want," I gasped. "They w-will not care. If I d-die, I d-die. At least I did... something r-right before I did."

"Those are some brave words, lass," came the Vampire Pirate captain. "If ye want to act so tough, then ye can fight me," he grabbed out his blade, angling it at me. "Let the lass go. If she fights, she will see how wrong she was."

*Straw Hats POV*

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Pirates followed a small glowing bird that looked a lot like a falcon. Luffy sat on his special seat waiting to near the ship. His expression was determined. As for Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper, they too looked as determined as Luffy was. Nami looked really pissed.

"I will kill those pirates when I get my hands on them!" Nami declared. "They messed with the wrong crew!"

"Tch!" Came Zoro with his arms crossed. "What kind of mess did Silver get herself into this time?"

"I-I..." Usopp shakes his head, "Y-yeah! Who do they think they are? Stealing Silver and our treasure from right under our noses. Such cowards."

"If they hurt Silverwind, they will have another thing coming," growled Sanji, though he looked really calm about it. Deep down, there was a fire burning inside.

"I hope nothing bad happened to Silver, though," Chopper looked anxious, but he seemed to go with the idea of raiding back their treasure.

The ship pulled up next to the dark and spooky ship. It, as most others, were larger than theirs. "Hehe," Usopp chuckles nervously. "Man, that is a spooky ship. Looks like it would sink at any moment."

"That is such a cool ship!" Luffy cried out, looking amazed at the dark colors. It really did look like a ghost ship. The sails were torn, technically the whole ship looked like it had been in a brutal battle. Somehow, it miraculously survived and is still sailing. How, no one will ever know.

When they got close enough, the Straw Hat crew boarded the other ship. "Ah~" Came a voice that the crew was not familiar with. Out stood a well dressed pirate. "I see ye have finally appeared," came the pirate captain. "Let me introduce myself. I am Captain Dracula at your service, and this crew are the Vampire Pirates," the captain gave a toothy grin. Two canines were very prominent. Both being longer than any normal canines anyone usual would have.

"Fancy Man!" Luffy cheekily chuckled. "I like your ship!"

"Luffy!" Growled Zoro. "This is no time to play."

"Yeah," agreed Nami, who stood next to Zoro. "Well, you guys save Silverwind, I will get our treasure back," she said. No one seemed to object, making her get away.

As soon as Nami was out of the picture, Cpatain Dracula gave a full hearted laugh. "Man," gulped Usopp. "For a man who dresses nice, he sure is creepy."

The Captain stops laughing. "Oh, I have a surprise for ye all," he chuckles, motioning for one of his crew members to step forward. The crew stood aside as one stepped forward, carrying something. "I think ye will recognize her," he gestures. The crew member turned enough for them to see Silverwind, half conscious in his grasp. The Straw Hats all gasped, well, except for Luffy. He looked very determined, not showing any emotion. That was until Dracula proceeded to grab her chin gently, chuckling creepily. He gently lifts her head, showing the damage that had been done to her. Seeing her condition angered both Luffy and Sanji.

*Silverwind's POV*

I glared at the captain with my only good eye. The injuries he had inflicted on me were stinging, and my left eye hurt so bad that I thought I was going to die or something. Growling, I jerked my head out of his hand. "Ah~ Ye are a feisty lass," Dracula cackles. "I can fix that problem for ye," he gets a fist ready, and I braced myself for the assault.

It never came. Instead, I heard someone collapse to the ground. Opening my eyes, I saw Dracula on the ground, dazzed. Looking toward the Straw Hat crew, Luffy's arm was pulled back. He looked quite angry. "Do not dare lay a hand on her!" Luffy growls angrily.

I blinked with surprise. Then narrowed my eyes. Why did they save me? "Go get the treasure, you morons!" I cried out, still in the arms of the Vampire Pirate crew member. "Do not worry about me! Just get the treasure and go!"

Zoro had his swords drawn. "Like hell we will!" He growls, looking angry as usual. Then again, when did Zoro ever not look angry, well other than when he smiles; but that was an uncommon sight. He mostly wears a scowl as if everything annoyed him.

Struggling in the crew member's arms, I looked angry. Well, more, I did not want them to see me suffer. I did not want them to get involved with this matter. It was my fault I got capture. So it was my need to get through this. "I only led you here for the treasure!" I growled. "I am not worth saving!"

Zoro seemed even more angry now. "Stop stalling us!" He told me. "We did not come here just for the treasure you know."

What? But I only led them to the ship to get their treasure back. That was all. Why would they save me? I got myself captured. That made me a burden to the crew. What use do I have?! I cannot even fight!

"We are not leaving here without you!" Luffy looked really determined. Not only him, but so was Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper. Nami was no where to be found. Probably going to retrieve the stolen treasure. As for Usopp, he was cowering yet acting tougher than he actually was. It surprised me that even joined in. "So like it or not," Luffy's voice got deeper, "we are saving you no matter what!"

 **Present**

"Hey... Silver!" Chopper waves his cloved hooves in front of my face. Blinking, I looked at him. "I said I am done, and you should stay in bed for a few days," he steps back, packing up the supplies. "Seriously, you need to stop dozing off sometimes." With that, he leaves the room, leaving me alone.

I had sat there until night had approached. The girls came into the room to get some sleep. They had asked how I was doing, but they did not pester me. I did not even look at them when I had replied. Now they were fast asleep, but I was wide awake. Sighing quietly, I removed the blankets then stepped out of bed. When I stood up, everything I did sounded noisier than it actually was. I made my way toward to the door, leaving toward the top deck.

It felt like forever, but I made it to the top deck. By the looks, no one seemed to be awake, which was a relief in my opinion. If someone found out I was awake, I would have been possibly forced back into bed. Well, I know Sanji, Nami, and Chopper would, anyway. I looked up to the sky seeing the waxing moon. By the looks, I had been unconscious for about two days, give or take.

Breathing in the cool night air, I gave a faint smile as I made my way across the deck of the ship toward the railing. Leaning on it, I watched as the waves gently rocked the ship, creating a calm rocking motion that could sooth even the restless soul to sleep. Looking back to the ship, I could see the tangerine trees, Nami owned, rustled in the night air. It was truly peaceful.

I heard footsteps from behind. My body tensed at who it could have been. "What are you doing up?" Came Luffy's voice.

Thinking over my possibilities, I mainly did not want to tell him that I could not sleep. "Stargazing?" It was more of a statement than a question. I heard him walk up next to me on my left. Without thinking, I looked away, making sure he could not see my bandaged eye. It embarrassed me knowing that I now have a missing eye.

Too bad Luffy did not pass it off, or understand why I had done that. "Is something wrong?" He asked, sounding quite worried. I she shook my head, not wanting to tell him. "Did I do something wrong? If I did, I want to know."

Now I felt guilty. "You did nothing wrong," I replied, still keeping my gaze away from him.

That did not stop him from getting into my view. This surprised me, making me quickly look away. "What is wrong?!" I could tell he was not pleased with my unusual behavior. "Tell me!" He demanded when I still did not reply. Again, I shook my head. "Why are you being so stubborn! All I want to know is why you are acting unusual!"

I flinched from how angry he was getting. "I..." I paused not too sure how to say what was on my mind. "I do not know why you saved me."

I could see him blink with confusion. "Well, you are my friend," he stated, then looked quite determined, "and I would save all my friends!"

My gaze was still looking away from him. "I know," I mumbled, "but... I was a lost cause. You should have left me there. I would have been fine. Then I would not have been a burden on this crew!"

For a moment, he listened; but when I said that I was a burden, he growled angrily. "You are not a burden!" He cries out.

"Yes I am!" I tightened my fists. "I barely can fight, and the only thing I am good at is neutral duties like night watch, and keeping the crew calm," I mumbled.

Luffy crossed his arms, puffing with anger. "You are not useless!" He looks away. "Besides, I did not recruit Chopper because he was a doctor, I just had found him cool. So, I find you cool."

I looked at Luffy with disbelief. Did he really just recruit me because of that, or was he lying? Then again, Luffy barely lies if any. The best lie he can do is act oblivious; but there was always a way to get him to tell the truth. "Sanji had come into my room today. For a moment, I thought he had found me not beautiful anymore," I lowered my gaze to the railing.

Before I could continue, Luffy interjected, "You are beautiful," he bluntly said.

"No I am not," I muttered.

"Yes you are!" Luffy seemed to have declared that I was.

"No I am not," I told him. "Sanji never did mean to make me think that. I know that now. He was only being respectful. Still, that made me think it over. I was never beautiful to begin with, and now missing an eye, I believe that I even less beautiful."

Luffy forced me to face him. "That is not true," he was inches away from my face, wearing a scowl. "You are beautiful no matter what they say! And if they say otherwise, they will have to answer to me."

I could not help but just stare at him. What he had said surprises me. Normal, Luffy usual never says this to any girl we had come across. He was very passive about his feelings toward women. Why would he suddenly change like this? "How does..." I was cut off by Luffy standing back a bit.

Looking away, he held out a back object in his hands. He seemed quite distant right now as he looks out to sea. "Thought you might like it," he calmly said. I grabbed the object and looked at it. What stunned me was that it was an eye patch. He looks at me. "You know, to cover up that eye," he explained. I had figured as much. "I found it at one of the shops when we had docked for supplies."

Looking back to the eye patch, I could not help but smile. "Th-thank you, Luffy," I looked it over more, "but you know, there is one thing missing..."

He gives me a quizzical look. For a moment, he looked as if he thought I hated it. "What would that be?" He dared to ask.

"The Straw Hat symbol," I gave him the warmest smile I could muster at this time.

That was when Luffy smiled again, laughing. He seemed relieve at my answer. "That can be arranged!" He declares.

 **Few Days Later**

"Alright, Silver," Chopper finally spoke up after removing my bandages. "You may be healed, but I still do not want you exerting yourself. Got it?"

I gave him a warm smile. Since that one night on the deck with Luffy, my mood had changed. This crew was going to accept me whether I was beautiful or not. "I promise," I nod.

He glares at me. "And do not think that I already know what you did those few days ago," he points a cloved hoof at me, looking really angry. "I will be telling Nami about my report, and hopefully she will keep an eye on you." He walks out with his supplies.

When he left, I fearfully touch my eye. My heart twisted, knowing it was stitched shut. All I could think about was crying right now. I mean, I now know I am not useless; but the realization of my fear coming true caused my anxiety to spike. Getting out of bed, I was now allowed to roam once again.

Above deck, I flinched from the bright sunlight, hissing with pain. I had been nocturnal for a reason. "Silverwind~" I hear Sanji's call higher up. Turning around, I could see the love struck cook leaning so much forward that he looked as if he was going to fall off the edge. "Breakfast is ready~"

"I will be right up!" I called to him. Seeing him leave, I look toward the ocean again. My nightmare had come true, that was for sure. I may only have half my vision, but I will still strive to be useful to the crew. Smiling, I climbed up the stairs carefully. This new eyesight was going to need getting used to. The good thing was that it did not take me too long. I entered the kitchen, seeing everyone, but Luffy there.

Taking my seat in front of the others, Sanji gave me my breakfast. Staring at it, I almost refused to eat it. I was not that hungry, after all. Shrugging it off, I ate what I could. I could always give Luffy the rest when I finished with my fill. Speaking of Luffy. "Where is Luffy?" I asked the crew.

"I do not know," Namie shrugs. "It is not like him to miss any meal."

With that, something had been placed over my left eye. Not seeing it coming, I jumped with fright and yelped. I heard chuckling behind me as the object that was placed over my eye had been tied so it would not fall. Placing a hand on my eye, I realized it was an eyepatch. Looking at the others, they had looked surprised; but was quickly replaced with smiles.

Looking behind me, I saw a grinning Luffy. "You look great, Silver!" He declared before noticing the food. "Food!" He cries out with joy, taking a seat next to me.

I watched as he ate his food. A gentle smile plastered on my face. This was the crew that accepted me for who I am. The crew who I was glad to call my friends.


End file.
